


房间里的唐吉柯德

by papayapapano



Series: 房间里的唐吉柯德 [1]
Category: srrx, 云次方, 嘎龙, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 龙嘎 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayapapano/pseuds/papayapapano
Summary: 我写这个故事只是因为我相信他们无论在哪个时空，或早或迟都会以不同的身份相遇，相知然后相伴。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我曾经也想过一了百了，是因为还没有遇见你

春 （上）

 

阿云嘎在这家餐厅打工已经有两个月了，轮班的同事也认识了个七七八八，老餐厅了内部人员流动不大，年轻人算上他也没有几个，好在他是那种讨长辈喜欢的孩子，大家都是愿意照顾这种不张扬又能吃苦的年轻人的。  
三月末的时候，老板知道了阿云嘎在来北京之前在内蒙的文工团待过，便问他要不要去分店表演跳蒙古舞，表演不是每天都能上场，但好歹也多了一份收入，就应了下来。

被叫去分店顶班的时候阿云嘎刚把每座的餐具摆好，再过一会儿就是来吃晚餐的人流高峰时间了，后厨也逐渐忙碌起来。这种临时的加班他总是不推脱的，年轻人精力旺盛，从小也确不是在娇生惯养的家庭里长大，幸苦便成了一种并不感到多委屈的常态。

忙完手上的活儿赶去分店时恰好五点半，距离演出开始还有一个小时时间，食客稀稀拉拉的分散在舞台前的餐桌旁。今晚的歌单是已经表演过的曲目，还算熟练的动作，要托举的舞伴也是认识的，他一边在脑海里仔细确认每一个表演细节一边脱下运动外套，又去厕所洗了把脸，刚才急忙跑过来出了一身薄汗，擦去额角的水珠，碎发不知被汗还是水濡湿了粘在脸上，那时的他面颊清瘦，双眸却总是十分有神。

叫人来的经理阿云嘎叫他王叔，也是内蒙古人，算是大半个老乡，得知了阿云嘎还没有吃饭就硬要把他按在休息室的凳子上让他吃点东西再去化妆准备。“来得及，”他说，“吃饱了才有力气跳。”  
那份热气腾腾的地三鲜端上来的时候阿云嘎有些感动，他总是会为了别人微小的关心而倍怀感激并发誓要以几倍的好补还回去，来到这座陌生城市受到的恩惠和善意他都一笔一笔记在心里，他知道，那都是要还的。

随着菜端过来的还有一碗白米饭和一杯热的大麦茶，他看着这盘香气四溢的地三鲜顿时觉得自己是真饿了，就着米饭咽进一大口菜，咀嚼中阿云嘎缓缓的放慢了进食速度，酱汁过于咸甜了，阿云嘎普通话水平有限，如果让他用一个字来形容这道菜就只能是‘咸’，两个字就是‘好咸’，三个字就是‘非常咸’，好在他不是会浪费食物的人，几乎面无表情的解决完了员工餐，又礼貌的把盘子还去了后厨才急急忙忙跑去准备室化妆。

连续的托举动作让他大汗淋漓，结束的时候已经要9点了，工作了一天从台上下来已经有些脱力了，走的时候又被叫住，手上被塞了一个不大不小的餐盒，里面是满满当当的切片水果。  
“给你的，记得拿走，今天都忙疯了那几个新来的还净添乱。“经理一边把凳子倒扣在桌上一边念念叨叨的，阿云嘎有些发愣，也不走就那么站着。  
”咋，跳舞跳傻啦，还不回去睡觉，今天也是辛苦你两边跑。”王叔来北京许多年，普通话也带着一嘴儿化音。  
“王叔，不用给我水果的，我也是正好有空才过来的嘛，不碍事的。”他总是不知道如何处理别人更多的恩惠。  
“这不是我给你的，我只是转交给你，拿走拿走，都切好了不吃还得放坏了。”经理刚停下手里的活又拿起本子开始清货，“兴许是后厨房那几个看你太瘦了，怕你被风吹跑了就想让你多吃些。”  
“那……谢谢王叔了呀。”他拿走了那盒水果，回家之后才看见，苹果被切成了小兔子的形状，餐厅里总会这样处理水果，再看又可以看见其他水果上那些参差不齐的不熟练的缺口，这分生涩的刀工让他想起了下午的那份地三鲜。

在他第三次吃完员工餐喝下一大口茶水压惊并安慰自己又省下一笔饭钱的时候，阿云嘎确信后厨来了新人，把盘子还回去的时候他偷瞄了几眼人来人往的大厨房，看见了那个扎了个小啾啾正坨着背洗碗的年轻人。之前给端吃的到窗口的好像也是他，这人是不是讨厌我啊，阿云嘎正纳闷着就对上了年轻人的眼神，他不知道什么时候抬起了头也正看着阿云嘎，两秒钟之后就被路过的厨师长拍了后脑勺“洗碗都不专心，学个屁的做菜！”

 

过了一个星期两人也没有机会说上话，年轻人像是在厨房当学徒，岁数不大话也少，天天就埋头做事，唯一的交集就是他雷打不动的负责着阿云嘎的员工餐。好在不适量的盐糖量也终于慢慢的趋于正常，变成了家常菜的味道。

他们第一次说话是在四月中旬的时候，那天阿云嘎走的时候被叫住让顺手扔个垃圾，便拎着两个半人高的黑色塑料袋从后门出去，店后面的小巷没有路灯，下过雨的晚上变得阴暗潮湿，厨余垃圾和油烟的味道已经浸入了老旧的红砖墙，这巷子被这飞速发展的国际大都市遗忘在臭气熏天的角落里，路过的行人也不会费心撇过头看上一眼，也没有人关心，站这里的年轻人还做着一个上大学的梦。

他刚盖上垃圾桶的盖子便遇见从厨房出来的那个新来的小伙儿，手上夹着一支烟，他还没来得及关门，房间走廊的暖光照在他发间和耳后，拉出一条少年人的影子铺在阿云嘎脚下。  
堵住了对方的路，两人却又都没有动。

小伙儿把烟捏在指间，突然间有些扭捏。

“请让一下。”阿云嘎想要侧身挤进走廊。

“有火吗？”小伙子却开了口，普通话挺好，听不出哪里人。

“没。”不是他惜字如金，外语得在脑子里过两遍，还是少说少错的好。

小伙子没有意识到自己挡道了，就那么傻愣愣的倚在门框边。

”你是不是觉着我这么年轻抽烟特不好。”

像是下了没话也得找话说的决心。

“没。”阿云嘎现在就想回家洗澡。

“问你个事儿”小伙子又把烟收起来。

“你觉得我做的菜怎么样。”

“还好。”阿云嘎下意识的舔了舔嘴巴。

“我是不是特别没做厨师的天赋。” 小伙儿皱着眉头表情夸张，本来五官就大，现在被挤在一起有些诙谐，像一只骆驼。

他还没有来得及回答就有人骂骂咧咧的走近了，“跑什么？跑就能练好啦？现在的年轻人说两句就不行了！回来给老子继续练。”骆驼被厨师长领着衣领拉走了，留下半截话头散在空气里。

 

他们第二次说话是在一个星期后的晚上，大家都走了，阿云嘎一个人在台边练钢琴，坐的笔直，表情严肃，几乎有些圣神的意味。

一曲终了阿云嘎被清脆的掌声拉回现实了，他还以为今天这儿没有人了。

“你笑话我呢吧？“

“没有，我真觉着你弹的好。”

“你做的菜也不错。“

“啧。“小伙儿拉来张凳子坐在钢琴旁边，就这么看着他练琴，过了一会儿又仿佛想起了什么似得拿出一盘削成兔子形状的苹果。

“练手的，我都要吃吐了。”他把苹果递给了阿云嘎。

“你干嘛老给留我水果。”阿云嘎接过水果。

“我那不是……“他顿了一下，“你不是每次都把我炒的菜吃光了嘛”

“我那是饿了。”

“我也是怕你齁着。”

“怕我齁着能不能下次直接少放点盐啊郑师傅。”他看向对方别在胸口的工作牌打趣道，哪怕那些菜已经不再咸的难以下口。

“也不是不行，那我就委屈一下自己。”

阿云嘎大笑着又拿起一块苹果。

谈话间他知道了小伙儿今年刚18，叫郑云龙，几个月前来北京艺考，三试被刷了下来便自作主张留在北京打工。

“不读大学啦？”

“不知道。”郑云龙坐在凳子上开始东倒西歪的回避提问，“我现在没法回家，看见我妈的脸我难受。”

“叛逆期？”

“倒没有，我是觉得我特对不起她。”

阿云嘎没有说话，他把谱子拿在手里翻了翻又放回琴架上。

“集训又花了那么多钱，我想先把集训的钱挣点回来，其他的，走一步看一遍呗。“

“你要还你妈钱吗？“只剩两块苹果了，耳朵的地方刀断了，切口有些深浅不齐。

“嗯。”

”那哪里是还的完的呀。”他拿起耳朵不齐的那一块送进嘴里，餐厅的水果沙沙的口感却并不是很甜。

“你说话像个老头子一样。”

“你大学报考的什么专业？“阿云嘎没有接话转而又开始询问这个。

“音乐剧。”少年摆正身子，“我也算是半个学音乐的。”随即又嬉皮笑脸起来。

夜晚的餐厅只开了舞台左边角落顶上的两个灯，郑云龙看着阿云嘎坐在光里，听着他嘴里一边轻轻念着拍子一边用卫生纸擦干净手指上苹果留下的甜腻汁水，然后又坐正了身子把手指停在了琴键上，有些生涩的旋律伴着阵雨打在卷帘门上的滴嗒声回响在此刻空空如也的餐厅，音乐把他们俩包裹在一起与外面的世界隔绝开来。

郑云龙把身子隐进阴影里，突然有些想哭，但又觉得太丢人，就只能别过脸去吸吸鼻子。  
到底还是不熟练谱子，阿云嘎第三次停在了相同的小节上，他皱着眉头发出一声哎呀，像是撒娇又像是在怨自己，仿佛已经忘了身旁还有听众。

“你会一直留在这里打工吗？”郑云龙问到。

“我想考大学。”他平静的回答，眼睛还在谱子上“得在北京活下去，就得上大学。”

卷帘门沙沙作响，雨水洗去了连日来的灰尘，少年人的冒险才正要开始。


	2. 房间里的唐吉柯德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我曾经也想过一了百了，是因为少年找到了我。

春 （下）

 

“我不回去。”他的执拗被闷在掌间，抬头看看周围又把声音压低了些，“我不知道……你又……凭什么我得……”话被不停的打断，哪边都不示弱，末了他又重复了一遍我不回去，便挂断了电话。刚开始的时候电话还频繁一些，三番五次下来电话那头的母亲知道儿子平安也就不敢多说，怕惹急了失去这最后的一点联系，如若是父亲打来的就总是免不了一番争吵。

郑云龙皱着眉头去仓库削土豆，今天该他理货，厨房说不定也进不了，带着一脸不悦的坐在木头小板凳上，围上围裙开始干活。枯燥又漫长的机械性操作仿佛永远到不了头，手上的功夫不能停，思绪又回到刚才那通电话上，说辞无非还是老一套，回家，复读一年，或者再找老师补课冲一下成绩考个三本，老郑说能给弄进不错的学校。他一听就生气，不是气父母，是气自己，更气这整件事的结果他好像一开始就能隐约预见到，选来北京集训的时候，上专业课的时候，考试那天，到现在，也许事情只是按该有的轨道进行着，那么多考生，千军万马过独木桥，凭什么就是你郑云龙能考上，想想好像也是对的。如果他一个没有基础的人能因为集训几个月就考过那些花许多时间练习的舞蹈附中的学生，那才是不公平。这样想来一开始抱有的希望就像个自欺欺人的笑话一样，但还是不甘心，于是又绕了回来，无解的题，理不清楚。

土豆皮越削越厚还差点划拉到手，赶紧停止神游开始专心致志的削皮。难受还是难受，但不知道怎么办，也不想回家，他知道回去了就一辈子都会指望着他爸妈给收拾自己的烂摊子，那他会更讨厌自己。手机响了，是银行的短信，提醒他有1000块钱刚到账上。郑云龙咋吧咋吧眼睛，真他妈的难啊，削土豆，难的他有点想哭。

把一盆土豆端去厨房，回来经过了更衣室，一个货仓清出来的储物间，下午要表演前就变成了舞蹈演员的更衣室，他没有看见阿云嘎，今天也许没有他的班，那个倒霉蛋总是排在他负责员工餐的时候过来。他又想起对方说想考大学，阿云嘎考大学一定没有问题的，他跳舞跳的那样好，还会弹钢琴，郑云龙和舞蹈附中的孩子一起面试过，他们都没有阿云嘎跳的好。那个时候他笃定阿云嘎会有一个光明的未来，充满无限可能性，比对他自己的还要确信。

 

他们第三次说话短暂又仓促，阿云嘎表演完刚下舞台，郑云龙就塞给他一杯水，身穿一身洁白蒙古袍的阿云嘎气喘吁吁的灌下一大口，汗水沾湿了额间的碎发，掌声还未结束，阿云嘎又拉着其他舞者的手两三步跨上舞台鞠躬谢幕。  
走廊后台人来人往，他们被挤的更近了些，温热的呼吸喷在郑云龙脸上，后者只能有些不好意思的瞥过了脸。

“跳的太好了你。”他们退到一边去给其他人让出路来。阿云嘎看着郑云龙，又是那个表情，眼里有光一样，总是在夸他或是他们短暂谈及音乐和电影的时候出现，于是他抓住少年人的衣袖说“我来教你跳舞，或你和我一起学钢琴。” 香气四溢的食物被送到食客面前，精彩的歌舞之后是奶酒陪美食，没有人注意到角落里的两个年轻人。

“和我一起再考一次大学吧，郑云龙。”像一个邀请，又像一句承诺，过于亲密了些，说完他又有些后悔，毕竟他连他们是否算得上朋友都不知道，现在激动之下说出来只因为这事他也确实想过不止一次了。

郑云龙捏着手里空了的水杯，愣了半晌又鬼始神差的应了一声好。

在他刚开始从少年踏入成年的时间里，他们像是注定要相遇，又注定要相互拉扯着往前走。之后再回忆，许多细节已经记不清了，但当阿云嘎望着他发出邀请的那一刻，郑云龙像是被人从生活的淤泥里一把抽了出来，忽觉原来眼耳口鼻中的污泥已经让他快要窒息了，然后他看着面前这个满脸汗水有些窘迫的蒙古族少年拉着他的手问他，要不要一起用这些淤泥种出花来。


	3. 房间里的唐吉柯德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我曾经也想过一了百了，是因为你灿烂的笑容。

夏 （上）

决定要重新艺考之后郑云龙回去找过先前集训的老师，腆着脸问了老学生可不可以打折，老师也是爽快人，可这报价打了折也要几大千，若真拿钱去交了学费两个月他就得收拾铺盖滚回青岛，更不要房租吃饭到处都要花钱。他还不想立刻就告诉家里人复读的打算。

少年人又开始站在后巷抽烟了，想着自己单是跟着阿云嘎练习到底能不能行得通，能力不够，问题又总是回到钱上面。  
烟燃了一半就被人从后面伸手抽掉了，按熄了扔进两步外的下水沟里。“抽烟伤嗓子，你不练唱歌啦？”  
“练。”他听着是阿云嘎，头也不愿抬的继续进行这为生活所迫的苦闷思考。  
“怎么啦？不高兴？还是困啦？”那人也站在一旁，因为总留下来一起用餐厅的钢琴练习，这时的他们已经比之前又亲近了一些。他知晓了阿云嘎更多不为人知的情绪，也开始习惯他时不时语气软糯的普通话。  
“晚上还练吗？”他问，阿云嘎看着少年不展的眉头，“天热了，黑得晚，我今天没有晚班要不一会去中传附近逛逛？”  
“为啥不去北电啊？”郑云龙站起身来。  
“那儿附近不是没啥吃的嘛…”  
“行。”他抬头看向阿云嘎的眼睛，最近这人总是看着他笑，像是有什么好事发生，像是天天都充满了希望。阿云嘎没有告诉过郑云龙，在他们熟识之前，吃饭对于他来说只不过是维持身体活动的一个必要条件罢了，他从来没有太多的期盼也未曾从中找到过多的乐趣。郑云龙的出现让他开始从吃饭这件事上找到了一丝长久未曾感知到的乐趣。

 

两人不打工又找不到地方练习的时候，就去各个日后有可能要考的大学转转，以此慰藉一下心情。他们像真正的大学生一样走在满是遮天大树的石板路上，一边望着老旧的教学楼一边商量去学校周围哪家餐馆吃饭。

两人找了西街一家吃黄焖鸡的店，一人一份套餐很便宜，这家的青椒炒的鸡肉特别入味米饭和汤还可以随便加，实在是个学生吃饭的好去处。

这便是他们遇见肖杰的那一天。

郑云龙正要在老板娘的注视下起身去乘第三碗米饭的时候被阿云嘎叫住了，“帮我再打碗汤，谢谢”老板娘笑了，“小伙子得劲儿吃，管饱。”  
郑云龙笑了笑又转过去接阿云嘎手里的汤碗，小声说“主要是这碗太小了。”  
阿云嘎噗嗤一声笑出声来，等郑云龙回来坐下又继续开始接上未完的话题。

“你哪里去找的这书？”  
“旧书店。”  
“老子乐理都背不完了！”  
“你看看嘛，不是要学习剧本吗，这里面的短篇看着都挺深奥的。”软绵绵的笑眼让郑云龙不信也得信了对面人的认真和好意，伸手拿过那本契科夫的剧本集子。  
“看不懂就是挺深奥的对吧”郑云龙打趣道。  
“你手擦干净了没有就翻？”阿云嘎和着汤咽下最后一口米饭。  
“这书再翻都要烂成渣了，有油没油有啥关系。”他看着短短的几行目录，第一篇便是一排宋体字印着《论烟草有害》。  
“你就是tm故意堵我呢吧。”他翻看着这篇独幕独白剧本的介绍，饭也顾不上吃了，“这全场一个人演的词背都能背死我。”  
“网上不是有视频吗，能看看学习学习演技。”  
“你到底知不知道考试考啥啊？你个考舞蹈的就不要管我们音乐剧了好吧”郑云龙发出夸张的质问，逗的阿云嘎笑弯了眼。

这时旁边一个穿着廉价西装背着双肩包的男人端着他的那份套餐毫不客气的挤了过来坐在阿云嘎身边，紫菜汤都溅到了桌面上。  
“拼个桌啊小老弟。”男人起身去抽筷子又夹了一小碟泡萝卜。  
两人看着周围的空座桌子有些莫名其妙的对视了一眼。  
“表演系的学生？”那人又开口。  
“他只是看着老，我们明年才考，对吧，嘎子。”郑云龙对着阿云嘎挤挤眼睛。  
“十几岁的小毛孩看什么契科夫练演技啊，啧这角色，”他指了指那烂的可怜的旧书，  
“有老婆吗，有女儿吗?”男人几筷子分解开一块鸡肉，把鸡皮留在了黑瓷碗的汤汁里，一口吞下一块鸡肉又连呼好烫，这人吃饭和说话一样雷厉风行。  
“明年要考学吧，踏踏实实练好基础。”又夹起一片香菇不等吹凉又放进嘴里。  
阿云嘎吃完了就索性坐着看他两吃，又把书从郑云龙手上拿过来。  
“《论烟草有害》讲一个中年男人迫于妻子的要求进行的一场离题万里的演讲，小说剧本可以看，但要我说最好练点儿有用的。”说完又抬头点了一瓶北冰洋。  
巨大的座式风扇放在厨房和大堂的中间左右摆着头，徒劳的企图掀走一丝闷热。  
“你是老师吗？”  
“还不是，我音乐剧研究生刚毕业，今天过来面试。”  
“牛啊！”郑云龙在桌下踢了阿云嘎一脚，阿云嘎吓的一惊。  
“牛屁，多半是黄了。”找工作的不如意看来并没有影响男人的食欲。  
郑云龙把盘子推到一边，“老师，加个QQ吧！”  
“咋，想走后门啊，我现在无业游民一个。”  
“不是，我也想考音乐剧来着。”  
“你呢？”他抬头问阿云嘎。  
“他跳舞的，跳的巨好我跟你说。”郑云龙接话道，傍晚沉闷天气带来的疲乏都少了许多。  
“不加。”男人笑了。

男人就是肖杰，通过郑云龙的好友请求的时候看见那张鼻孔抵到镜头前傻笑的脸差点就嫌弃到点拒绝了。奈何这小孩说话好玩，还脸皮厚。

夏（中）

 

‘老师你辅导我吧，你水平肯定够了。’

‘ 你给钱我就教你。’

‘肖老师你的价格说好听一点就是在抢钱，’

‘这还是好听一点？我谢谢您嘴下留情嘞小祖宗。’

‘给祖国的花朵打点折呗。’

‘这是哪个祖国花园里长的奇葩？’

郑云龙天天软磨硬泡的给肖杰发信息，肖杰天天被这小孩烦的要死。  
郑云龙继续低头读阿云嘎今天带来的谱子。  
“他答应带你了吗？”  
“没。”  
“你跟你妈说了复读的事了吗？”  
“没。”  
倔死你算了，阿云嘎想道。  
“但是肖杰让我们周天去他家吃饭。”  
“什么时候说的？”

‘嘎子失恋了，他周天想来你家吃饭。’ 发送。

信息很快就回了.  
‘嘎子？啥时候的事？来吧。’

‘他来就行了，你就不用了。’

“刚刚说的。”郑云龙收好手机开始催阿云嘎专心教他弹琴。

周天下午干燥了一个星期的北京意外的下了场暴雨，他们俩提着饮料淋成落汤鸡到肖杰家的时候也没有停。

灰石砖的六层老式居民楼被雨水浸成了深灰色，门口的那盆三角梅不知被谁在下雨前就搬到了楼道里。选这儿原先是因为离自己读研的学校近，转眼又要毕业了，几年下来也攒了不少东西，装下了几箱子，要搬走的屋里乱的很，竟还是有些舍不得。

这两孩子一到家他就递毛巾过去催他们擦干别感冒了，然后像个老妈子一样又念念叨叨拐进厨房做菜。  
炖了锅汤，蔬菜下锅关成小火走出厨房正好看见两小孩在围着一个没打包完的纸箱，里面都是音乐剧的东西，一些书和碟子，还有一件看《猫》世界巡回演出时买的周边T恤。

“看吗？”他也蹲下来，指了指老电视下面那台DVD机，“房东的，还能用。”  
两人发出一声开心的欢呼，开始叽叽喳喳的挑选碟片，连带着他也被这兴奋劲儿感染。

他们最后选了悲惨世界。

剧情进行到芳汀病逝的那个夜晚，她的歌声婉转凄凉，她唱她美好纯真的少女时代，唱悔恨，唱社会的残酷不公，也唱她如枯烛般即将燃尽的希望，恍惚间她又看见了自己天真可爱的珂赛特，一曲落幕，女人的手无力的垂下，灯光暗去，时代酿造了女人的不幸。

肖杰转头看向旁边安静的两人，阿云嘎皱着眉头，嘴角下撇，郑云龙肩膀一耸一耸的已经哭的鼻涕泡都要出来了。阿云嘎比肖杰晚了几秒看见旁边泪流满面的（骆）少（驼）年，接过肖杰递过来的盒纸巾，抽出三张一把糊在了郑云龙脸上，眉头舒展开一些。

他们全然被带进了戏里，悲伤过后就是希望，珂赛特被冉阿让找到了，女孩终于得到了一些爱，有人决定要带着她找回她应得的童年。

“你们都是第一次看吗？”肖杰喝下最后一口啤酒问道。  
阿云嘎乖乖的点点头，郑云龙用他泪眼汪汪的大眼睛看向肖杰，“第三次看。”一脸无辜。

他们都是共情能力极强的人，这样的人在生活中容易受伤，也同时能带来巨大的舞台感染能力。

电视暂停在爱潘尼孤独的背影上，她刚唱完那首《on my own》，一首倾赋浓烈爱意的独唱，却因只是单相思，这爱得不到回报只能唱给街角冰冷的落雨和水摊里倒映的路灯听。

革命的战争就要开始了，他们即将迎来整部剧的高潮。这时候肖杰说他要下楼买啤酒，因为刚才郑云龙倔着也要喝，“哪个青岛男的18岁不喝酒啊！”他嚷嚷着，无赖撒娇全用上。

菜和汤都所剩无几，两人摸着肚皮四仰八叉的躺在沙发上。那时的两人都还没有真的感受过暗恋和爱而不得的滋味。听过那么多种或肝肠寸断或相濡以沫的爱情，却不知道等待自己的那份，是什么样子。

“爱潘尼还是珂赛特？”郑云龙靠在阿云嘎身上。

“爱潘尼的爱太卑微了……”阿云嘎就任由它这么靠着，“珂赛特是一见钟情，是命运的指引。”

“我觉得爱潘尼那样的爱也挺好。”郑云龙摸摸鼻子，他一直自诩是个崇尚自由的人，这样的自己骨子里也许一直在期许着这样一份深切浓厚吞噬自我的爱。

 

 

两人从肖杰家里走出来的时候已经9点多了，他们一起哼着剧里的曲子，阿云嘎脸上满是抑制不住的笑意，他清晰的感受到在灯光照亮舞台的那刻自己的心脏在胸腔剧烈跳动着，于是他转过头看见了郑云龙的侧脸，和他同样发亮的双眼，最后那首歌时肖杰举起了啤酒，郑云龙搂着他和肖杰，摇晃着一起唱起那首人民为了自由而勇于斗争的歌，阿云嘎看着字幕，没有办法唱英文，便跟着哼调子，他看着舞台上的演员们，那些士兵，妓女，摊贩和学生都牵起了手一齐看向远方，看那个他们共同期待着的未来，那个自由平等的世界。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎如此喜欢音乐剧自然也心情愉快，脚步也轻快了不少。少年们就这样在北京的街头并排走着，他们刚刚一起被带进了一出奇妙的梦境，分食了一份美味的故事，这在和平年代就相当于是拥有了初级的战友情了，虽然他们只是退到一个安全舒适的位置，把自己交给了剧里的人物然后跟着他们经历了情绪的起伏以及死亡与重生。

“音乐剧，音乐剧。”阿云嘎小声的重复着，像是发现了什么珍宝。


	4. 夏（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尽考虑着死的事，一定是因为活的太认真了

他住的地方是几百块钱一个月的出租屋，住的多是进城务工的建筑工人，公用的厕所和厨房，十几平米的房间里塞下一张单人床几乎就满了。他在这里看尽了这个残酷世界对弱者的鞭挞，把命绑在工地吊塔上的人不想歌颂什么自由平等和梦想，他们只要活下去，盼望着自己的小孩能够读完书赶快长大，要能够过年能揣些钱回家给农村里的父亲母亲，所以他们趋利避害，小心翼翼的活着。 

那晚他回到楼里已经很晚了，却整楼灯火通明，走廊里都是人，小声的说着话。  
“小秋的孩子不见啦。”他听见人说。  
“下午还在工地跑，给她爸送保温杯。”另一个女人的声音充满惋惜。  
“哎呦，到处都找了吗？”  
“就怕是被人抱走了。”  
“咋点儿声响都莫得哟，你说这个娃娃都不晓得叫。”  
“人贩子都该死！哎呀太吓人了，所以我从来不准我们阿婆把娃娃带到这边来，太乱了。”

各种方言夹杂着担忧，唯恐天下不乱。  
“瞎说什么呢！呸呸呸！有这嚼舌头的功夫下楼帮忙找孩子去！”  
女人们静了声，纷纷踩着拖鞋回屋拿手电筒。

阿云嘎的房间在最里面，还没有走两步就把事听了个七八，“我也帮忙去找。”他房间也不回了就转身下楼。工地就在旁边走路十分钟不到的地方，大灯被人打开了，几个大人都在喊着女孩的名字，女孩的名字是那种在大街上喊一嗓子能回头六七个的普通名字，声音回荡在脚手架下的每一个角落，却始终没有人回应。

几乎找了一夜，也报了警，未果。

阿云嘎看着失去孩子的母亲空洞绝望的眼睛，心里难过极了，他不算熟识那家人，只是有些天在上早班的时候，看见过女孩在楼下踢毽子。零几年的北京城郊处没有天网，街道没有摄像头，停在工地周围的汽车，安车载摄像头的都少，孩子像是一颗小石头遗落在了海里，水花都没有溅出什么就这么悄声无息的消失了。 

“她明年就该上二年级了，她爸爸还给她买了字帖当礼物。”隔壁的男人对阿云嘎说，他和女孩的父亲是老乡，他们一前一后从河南来的北京。“因为这个她还和她爸闹了一晚上，她想要那个什么芭比娃娃，不想要字帖，那孩子就喜欢看那些动画片。

那之后，常看见女人听见哪家孩子哭声就出来寻，她精神有些恍惚了。

 

*

和王叔商量之后阿云嘎把班都调去了分店，免去了两头跑也就省出了更多的时间与郑云龙一起练习，也几乎每天都能见面了。肖杰也是个心子软的，嘴上骂骂咧咧，却在那天他们一起看了《悲惨世界》之后开始松口说能带郑云龙上课了。

“早知道就抱着他哭一场，说不定早就答应了。”郑云龙挠挠鼻子头发对着阿云嘎傻笑。

“不要脸，我现在就去跟肖杰说你说了这话看他还教不教你。”

“那不行！”他端来今天的员工餐，“你不能这么不讲义气。”

“烩菜！”阿云嘎看到盘子里的食物有些高兴，音调都拔高了， “那你们什么什么时候开始上课？”他夹起一块土豆，腮帮子鼓鼓的嚼着。  
郑云龙看着这人这样开心，觉得可爱，又立马被自己这想法吓到，轻咳一声赶忙回答：“就……咳嗯，星期天下午和星期三晚上。”

“哦……那，我星期天就去学长那里跳舞。”

一起在餐厅跳舞的舞伴是中央民族大学舞蹈学院的学生，学长带他去过一个民族大学旁边的舞蹈工作室，那里是老师开的，周末对外开放，工作室里有电视还有许多各种演出的光碟。去的都是同校的学生或朋友，蒙古族和维吾尔族族的多，能从偏远的地方来首都读书的大都实力不凡，人才济济的地方。

 

“上次那个帮我压腿的学长呀”他打了一身哆嗦, “我现在看见他就腿根儿抽筋。” 

“谁叫你自己都不练，筋都硬了。”阿云嘎笑道。“音乐剧专业也得考跳舞吧。”

“你是不是要考民族大学那个舞蹈系呀？”郑云龙又问 ，他私心只想和阿云嘎上同一所学校。

“那学校文化分挺高的。”

“北京哪个学校文化分不高啊，老子还没有加分，更惨好吗。”现在的郑云龙有了新的愿望，他变的更想留在北京上学了。

“别说脏话…… ”

“这种时候说脏话可以加强语气，更有气势。”

“哦……”

“我乱说的，你不要学。”他又忙着补上一句。

 

白天舞房里有不少大学生来练习，阿云嘎就下了班6点之后来，没有排班便能早点过去，坐在那里安静的看人跳舞听人说话，边看边学，话也少。学长性格活泼开朗，在同学中很吃的开，看见阿云嘎一个人在角落就拉着他到处跟人说话，给他看柜子里的演出照片， “等你考上了，我跟老师说说，就能一起去剧团演出，他们每年都来我们这选人。”说这话的时候他的手有意无意的碰着阿云嘎的肩膀。

“谢谢学长。”他礼貌的笑着，又微微侧侧身子在两人之间让出一点空隙来，除了郑云龙像滩猫似得耷拉在他身上他躲不了以外，阿云嘎其实不太喜欢和其他人有太多的肢体接触。

 

“只有那儿能练舞吗？”郑云龙有些不悦，这话说出来却像撒娇一样。那学长越发频繁的来等阿云嘎下班，又美其名曰一起去练习堵住郑云龙一肚子的不满。

“学长带我去，我就平常都能进去练了,那老师有的时候在那讲课我还能听听。”阿云嘎耐心的解释着。  
理都被占尽了，再说就显的自己有些不讲理。  
“你说了要陪我练曲子的。”他又小声嘀咕了一句。  
“大龙，我周五陪你练，行吗？练多晚都陪你。”哄小孩一般，郑云龙没有回答就转身回了厨房。

果不其然周五学长又来了，哪怕阿云嘎已经提前告诉他自己今天得留在店里。  
“一个上了央视的学姐上星期才表演完回来，今晚天大家聚餐，能认识不少人呢，还有剧团里的！”郑云龙刚进休息室就听见学长的声音，像是故意拔高了音调，恨不得全休息室的人都听见他带来的这好消息。

“我得陪大龙练歌呀。”阿云嘎拒绝的也是爽快。

“这…多好的机会啊……你跟大龙说说不就得了，他还能不让你去不成？” 郑云龙正站在两人身后, 端着一小碟鲜花饼，是母亲前几天去古镇玩买了刚寄过来的 。

“你就去呗。”郑云龙的声音吓了阿云嘎一跳，惊讶的转过来看着他。

他放下手里的碗碟，“我妈寄了鲜花饼，我带过来一点，大家吃啊。”说完又转过来给对着阿云嘎，：“多好的机会，去吧，我们下次再练。”

阿云嘎看着他，这下他又像个成熟大人似得用为你好的语气说话，仿佛之前那些撒小脾气的话都不是他说的。

“大龙都这样说了，嘎子你就去吧，那老师上次还问你考不考我们学校来着。”  
阿云嘎点点头，再转过去郑云龙已经回厨房了。

“这个大龙，只带两块过来，还叫大家吃，这饼这么小，一个人都吃不了两口。”学长得了应允正心满意足的坐在一旁。阿云嘎拿起点心咬了一口，酥软的饼皮下淡淡的玫瑰香气满溢，一口之后唇齿留香，他很少吃这样精致的点心，于是突然想起一次和郑云龙聊起家乡的咸奶茶和奶豆腐，那人说下次给他带点心来换他的咸奶茶。

郑云龙总是兑现自己的承诺的。

晚餐真去了不少人，学生们都围着小有名气的学姐，叽叽喳喳的也是热闹。两大桌人坐一个包厢，电视台的制片和学校的老师都有去，开始吃饭后阿云嘎和年轻学生们坐一桌，学长学姐和老师们坐了另外一桌。菜很精美人也都和气，但实在也是消耗精力的事，很快他就有些疲乏，餐桌上的应酬不管是在北京城还是在内蒙的文工团都大同小异，不过混个脸熟。现在的他知道交际的必要性也同样厌恶这样的应酬，远没有日后那么得心应手。

 

结束的时候已经快10点了，他扶着学长与其他人笑着一一告别，笑了一晚上脸有些僵。  
“一起去前面的公交站吧。”学长身上的酒气糊了他一脸。  
两人并肩走着，学长可能喝了不少酒，走的歪歪扭扭，又都没有说话，学长看着低着头走路的阿云嘎，阿云嘎想着他的鲜花饼。

学长借着酒气牵起了阿云嘎的手，两个男人的手都是温热的，在这样的夏夜不是很舒服。  
“我…喜欢你。”学长说。  
阿云嘎挣脱了学长的手，“你喝醉了，说胡话。”  
“我没有，你怎么能不明白？ 我带你去练舞，带你去见我老师，这些都是多好的机会啊！”他有些激动，“当我男朋友吧，阿云嘎。”  
“如果我让你误会了我道歉。”阿云嘎声音冷的吓人，嘴角下撇的蒙古男人不笑的时候看起来有些凶。  
“我不会看错，你和我是一类人，你也想往上面爬的。”

公交站到了，两人都没有动。

“我想，但不是靠这样。”车来的很是时候，他两三步跨了上去，然后听见学长说“你以后不要再来老师的工作室了。”  
他只是站在车门口点点头然后说了声“再见学长。”

 

*

阿云嘎在到家前两站下了车，他需要走走路让自己清醒一下。先是郑云龙失落的背影，再是学长最后难看的脸色，今天一天都过的有些狼狈。这里人少，路边正在加紧搞绿化，土和新的树苗杂乱的堆在一起。

没走几步就看见土堆后面有影子在动，还有一股子焦臭味。他走上前去，是那天一起找过女孩的大哥。  
那人听见了背后的动静急忙起身就要那土去埋那团火。黑暗里阿云嘎瞟到了焦臭味的来源，一个廉价的芭比娃娃。这个四十多岁的男人在工地放假的晚上在这荒郊野外烧小孩子的玩具，着实奇怪，还没等阿云嘎开口问，男人就一把扒在了阿云嘎身上，浑身酒气，躲都躲不开。

“你可,,,别,,,去跟他们乱说啊，我这是,,,”他顿了顿，俨然已经不太清醒“那孩子,,,怪可怜的，我给她，烧点东西过去。”

“孩子还没有找到，警察也没有结案，你”他换了个姿势撑起喝醉的男人，他想男人说的那些关于女孩和她父亲的话，“你烧什么东西给,,,,,,”他话没有说完，看着醉酒的男人皱起了眉头。

他意识到了什么，退开身来凝视着男人。“你是不是…..,知道些什么？“

”你把孩子藏哪了？” 烧焦的橡胶味充斥着他的鼻腔，一个可怕的念头在他心里慢慢行成，男人颤颤抖抖的哭了起来，“ ,,,,,你听我说，我不是故意的，我不知道他们会,,,不是我的错,,,, ”那人情绪激动，重复着自我安慰的话，只言片语拼凑出让人不寒而栗的真相。

阿云嘎只觉自己四肢僵硬，挪不动脚步。  
“她已经死了吗？”他的声音冷漠却又小心翼翼，他怕听到脑海里那个可怕的答案。

男人的理智已经被酒精占据了，他想要自己的罪孽得到宽恕，良心得到安宁，只是一味的想重复“我没有害她，我只是没有出声，我没有错。”

 

“我问你！孩子在哪！她还活着吗？”阿云嘎逼问着男人。

“跟我去派出所，走。”

男人哆嗦着又哭又骂，情绪很不稳定但就是不走，阿云嘎只能打电话报了警，警察来之后男人老实了，酒也清醒了大半。  
敢来的小片警听了情况察觉到事情很严重，说这不是辖区内第一起拐卖儿童的案子了，现在市局很重视拐卖儿童的案子，作为报案人，阿云嘎的也只得三更半夜的跟着回警察局做笔录，男人一口咬定说自己是被威胁了，才不敢跟警察说的，女孩失踪那天下午他刚好上工迟了点，出门正好看见女孩被拖上一辆面包车了，看那伙人凶横恶煞的太害怕了就没敢说，至于为什么迟了，以及对于绑架犯特征的回忆一概说不清楚。

警察对阿云嘎态度还不错，一是他作为报案人主动来警局配合调查，二是看他还是个孩子。  
“麻烦你了呆这么晚，先喝杯水吧，一会儿我安排同事开车载你回去。”  
“这倒没什么，请问,,,,,我能问问案件的进展吗？”  
“现在审也问不出太多的有用的东西，而且没抓到人我们是不能跟外界透露过多案件细节的。”  
“嗯……”  
“你和赵正峰，就那边那个，现在算是自愿协助调查，他说自己不是有意隐瞒案情阻碍调查工作，我们其实也不能强制留他太久，他们这种人，明天说不定证词就全部推翻转脸说喝了酒不清醒。”  
“还能这样吗？”阿云嘎握着手里的纸杯。  
“现如今无赖可是遍地都是，这些人才不在意吃几天劳改所的饭。”  
听了这话他有些失落，不是不知道这社会有黑暗的一面，只是现在更直观的体会到当中的无力感让他无所适从。  
“我们会查他最近的社会活动，看有没有异常的资金流动或者联系什么可疑的人,所以也不是完全无计可施，至少在确认这事和他无关之前，我们都会看着他。”年轻的警员安慰着阿云嘎。  
天已经完全黑了，月亮躲在乌云里吝啬的施舍出一层惨淡的白光。

阿云嘎在第三天上班的路上接到了那个警察的电话，说赵正峰的有个母亲在老家，他母亲的银行账户里最近收到了7000块钱，刚好是女孩失踪的后一个星期一。那天也不是节假日，不是发薪水的日子，挑这个时间打钱确实有些蹊跷。

警察合理怀疑这是一笔封口费，于是赵正峰拿到钱就给母亲打了钱。警察当然不可能好心的打一通电话过来专门给一个孩子汇报案件进展，打电话是想对赵正峰的人际关系做一个梳理，他收钱包庇的人极有可能是熟人，他们要先从工地和群租房的人开始排查。

他在北京从来都是倒头就睡，昨晚上却老是梦到些光怪陆离的片段，早上醒来好像更累了。上班的时候也心情低落只能暗自祈求着女孩平安，阿云嘎不笑的时候嘴角有些下撇，看着严肃了不少，脸上没有什么表情自然也就更没有什么人敢去贸然搭话了。正好这天没有郑云龙的班，想想他现在应该在肖杰那，不由自主的烦躁，他们之前有些不欢而散，他还没有好好解释清楚，等不到阿姐寄的奶皮子了，他知道中关村附近有一家批发内蒙特产的店，先买了哄好这个小祖宗，之后阿姐寄了其他吃的来，他们可以再一起吃。

*

 

隔天阿云嘎没有来上班，算上周末郑云龙已经三天没有看到阿云嘎了，打电话过去也没有人接，之后更是直接一直是关机状态。

他有些慌。

问过店长，阿云嘎也没有请假，一向早到的五好青年竟然毫无征兆的翘了班。郑云龙打电话过去只能听见已关机的提示音。他找来店长问了阿云嘎入职时填的住所，说他不放心要去看看。  
“你们年轻人感情真好。”说着撕下一张纸抄下阿云嘎的住址递给了郑云龙，临走还不忘嘱咐他有什么就打电话，“如果嘎子生病了就告诉他明天也在家好好休息，好了再来。”

郑云龙没有想到，他在这简陋出租屋前看到的，是一个趴在床上脸色苍白的阿云嘎。他到的时候正好看见一个女人从房间里出来，两三步走上去，看着床上半梦半醒的人。

之前的小情绪瞬间被担忧沾满, 十八岁的他还没有什么机会直面重大疾病和死亡，而此时趴在床上的阿云嘎，疲惫又虚弱，甚至分不出精力看看推门而入的他, 前几天还活蹦乱跳的人，怎么突然就这样了？

“嘎子……?”他缓缓的走近床前。“你怎么了？”


	5. 秋 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （与看不见的敌人斗争着，在这窄小房间中的唐吉柯德。）
> 
> 争执

那人第二天就回来了，清醒过来后果然又改了口，只说“他本来就不喜欢女儿，没了倒好，好重新生儿子。”  
“混账。”愤怒席卷了全身，在反应过来之前已经一拳挥到了那人的脸上。阿云嘎冷眼看着地上的中年男人，他总是不能理解，这人间的恶竟如此没有限度。

这出其不意的一拳并没有给他带来任何优势，毕竟是工地上干体力活的男人，又正当壮年，要撂倒一个瘦弱的少年并不是什么难事，跟踪赵正峰的警察跑到他们跟前时阿云嘎已经趴在地上起不来了，赵正峰看见警察赶忙扔下了手中的半截铁棍，嚷嚷着是对方先动的手。于是又被以故意伤害的罪名和阿云嘎一起被带回了警局。

警察找到了理由延长拘谨时间，准备好好的审审这老赖。阿云嘎则被带去警局清理了伤口又被口头教育了一番就被片警送回家了，他也是后来才知道凶手有三个人，绑架孩子的是一男一女，和赵正峰在另一个工地认识的，赵正峰老想着发一笔横财，知道两人干的勾当之后就给提了一嘴工友的孩子，其他的概不承认。没日没夜地搬运砖头和砂浆磨掉了他的指纹和心底的怜悯。

“你他妈又不是警察的线人，你去掺和人家破案子？是能拿钱？还是你正义感太强找不到地方施展？”郑云龙生气的嚷嚷着，床上趴着那人别过头去不说话了。

“换了你不会这么做吗？”半晌他才开口。

“老子哪有这么傻逼啊？”

“你还真有，我就是没忍住，他说的话……太过分了。”

“你见义勇为，也算是给破案提供一条线索了。”他语气软了一些，“那孩子有消息了吗？”

“没。”

“得，其他的你也别管了，我给你烧点水喝，你水壶在哪啊？”他起身在这狭窄的一居室里翻找着。

“床底下，那儿，插板旁边。”

“我说，你腰上挨那一下真没事吗？”郑云龙越发的有些担心，待得越久他就越坐不住。

“昨天都没有那么疼，今天像是有些肿了。”阿云嘎小心翼翼的活动了一下手臂。

“我们去医院吧，嘎子。”啪哒一声水壶的灯亮了起来。

“哪有那个钱去医院啊” 说这话的人像是没看见被他汗水濡湿的枕头似的，不一会水壶开始发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“对了，王叔说等你好了再去上班，不急。”

“他知道我受伤了？”

“猜的八九不离十。” 啪嗒一声，开关又跳了回去，水开了。

郑云龙起身找半天只找到一个搪瓷杯，“你家就一个杯子呀？”

“我也就一个人住呀，没人上我这来。”就这么有一搭没一搭的聊着天反倒让他把注意力从背疼上转移开了些。  
郑云龙没说话了，倒好开水晾在一边，一边坐在了床沿上一边搓着手，像是被烫到了。  
阿云嘎弯了弯嘴角，这人一向怕烫。

两人好几分钟没有说话，郑云龙看看天花板又瞅瞅阿云嘎的背，虽然没有说，但他就是知道对方在忍疼。  
“我们去医院吧” “你不用在这陪我的” 

两人几乎同时开口。

“啊？”郑云龙愣了。

“你这下了班就火急火燎的过来了，还没吃东西吧，别在这守着我了,我趴一晚上就……啊！” 话还没说完就痛叫出了声，郑云龙收回了轻按在阿云嘎腰间的手指。

“去 医 院。”他语气坚定，甚至带着些怒气，“你以后不跳舞了吗？为什么不重视？”  
阿云嘎不说话了。

二十分钟后郑云龙叫来了车，又叫了个邻居大哥一起把阿云嘎搬上了车。他们到医院的时候肖杰已经拿了个轮椅等在门口了，他也确实不知道给谁打电话了。

“哪里有那么夸张……”阿云嘎有些不情愿的依在郑云龙身上。

值班医生看了他肿的老高的背询问了情况之后给打了针镇痛剂就让推着去照X光。

“二度腰椎脱落。”

郑云龙听见了自己握紧拳头的声音，肖杰把手放在他两肩上。

“那….这个多久能好呀….会影响我跳舞吗？”

“小伙子跳舞的呀……”值班医生有些为难，“你先安排住院吧，具体情况我得再和我们主任商量一下，我是建议近期内不要再跳舞了，要特别避免腰部过度旋转，蹲起等动作，重活或久站都最好避免。”

阿云嘎沉默了，他一晚上都没有再怎么说话，医生给找了个走廊的床位先住下凑活一晚，输上液就不让他再乱移动了。药瓶里有镇静的药物，夜里的走廊也并不太安静，兴许是忍疼消耗了太多体力阿云嘎很快就睡着了。

 

肖杰站在住院部旁边的花台上抽烟，郑云龙也想抽却被打了手。“小毛孩子学什么抽烟。”  
他缩回了手蹲在了地上。  
肖杰见半天没有声音只得也蹲下身去看，这孩子把脑袋埋在怀里，肩膀一耸一耸的。  
“你哭什么，不就一根烟嘛。”他按灭了手里的烟屁股，”我也不抽了行吗？”

“他以后不能跳舞了怎么办呀？”郑云龙抬起头来望着肖杰，眼睛湿漉漉的。

后来肖杰再说到那天晚上时只记得当时自己心里两个念头，一个是看着郑云龙“到底是个孩子”一个是“这孩子眼睛真是贼大。”而最后他只是揉了揉郑云龙的头发说“会有办法的，别怕。”

 

第二天的王叔知道了阿云嘎住院的事，下午风风火火赶过来看他，让他好好养伤还给带了一大碗羊肉汤补身体。骨汤熬的白嫩鲜美，热乎乎的喝的阿云嘎直掉眼泪。第三天的时候肖杰给家里在医院上班的大学同学打了个电话，终于把阿云嘎换到了一个四人间的病房里去。

“医生怎么说？”郑云龙把带来的饭菜放在病床边的台子上又抽出床下的桌板，还没拧开保温盒香气就溢了出来。

“等背上的伤好一些了得做个小手术，现在在排号。”阿云嘎接过递过来的筷子和汤匙，他们餐厅的菜就是好吃！

“肖杰帮你派出所问了，打你那人要赔你医药费，不过不多，店里也给了一部分，剩下的拼拼凑凑总能够的。”

阿云嘎放下了手里的食物，“大龙……”  
“别担心，不是还有你龙哥呢嘛！”

手术安排在了下周三，郑云龙调少了班次天天都往医院跑，给换着花样带吃的，有时忙不过就阿云嘎内蒙的老乡和肖杰来帮忙看着。

“你回去吧，这床都没有，晚上在这守着你觉都睡不好。”阿云嘎又开始催着郑云龙回家了。  
“那一会儿你要上厕所怎么办？”

“我可以自己慢慢去，厕所又不远。”

“那你想喝水了怎么办？”

“保温杯就在床边。”

“那你药输完了怎么办？”

“我可以按铃叫护士。”

“万一你睡着啦呢？你昨天就睡着了。”

“郑云龙你讲不讲理啦？”

旁边守床的大姐噗嗤一声笑出来，“你们兄弟俩感情真好，新婚小夫妻都没你们这么粘。”

“才不嫁这种傻逼。”

“你睡着我就走。”郑云龙让步了，阿云嘎只得点点头。

第二天中午郑云龙又提着饭盒晃进了病房，“今天有好吃的。”他神秘兮兮的语气仿佛在逗一个不愿意吃蔬菜的小孩。

“今天怎么这么早？”阿云嘎慢慢的坐起身来。

“今天周末啊。”他一边回答一边熟练的把床背摇高方便阿云嘎吃饭。

“你不是要去肖杰老师那里上课吗？”

“我拜托他今天提前下课了，要不等我过来都下午了。”他没有看见床上等人脸色沉了下去，“这几天都开始刮风了，他还让我给你抱了床毯子过来，你说他一个大老爷们怎么家里还有这种粉色皮卡丘的毯子啊”

“快尝尝这个排骨汤！你龙哥的自信之作！”

 

“大龙，我早上给我姐打电话了，家里让我做完手术就回内蒙，他们照顾我也方便一些。”

叽叽喳喳的少年安静了下来，正值午饭时间，大家都出去吃饭了，病房里只剩一个老爷爷在隔壁床拉上了帘子午睡。

“你要……回去？”

“考试怎么办？”他有些生气了，我怎么办？到底第二句没有问出口来。

“那你的考试呢？”阿云嘎反问道。

“什么？”

“你天天医院餐厅两头跑，你又花了多少时间在练习上？”

“这不就一两个月嘛，等你好了……”

“我要是好不了呢？你也这么一直陪我耗着？”这是他们一直避开的话题。

“你的决心就只有这么一点吗？来这集训的都是些什么水平你不是不清楚。”阿云嘎又说道，没有给对方反驳的机会。

“我的决心？那你呢？你的梦想，你要考的学校怎么办？是你拉着我说再试一次，说一定行的，现在你告诉我说你要放弃了？”

“我没有说要放弃。”这声倒像是说给自己听的。

旁边病床上的老头此时才悠悠转醒的坐起了身，也没有要评论的意思，耷拉着拖鞋下床出门打水去了。

两人冷静了一会儿，谁都没有再搭理谁。

阿云嘎沉默着，他脑子里满是早上大龙还没有来时的事，当时他做完理疗慢悠悠的准备回房间，就站在门口听见同个房间的病人和家属们在聊天。  
“16号床的那个小伙子，是那个”  
“哎呀，就是那个！” 站在房门外阿云嘎也仿佛看见了说话人脸上厌恶又新奇的表情。  
“前天晚上我看见那个守床的小伙子一直看着那个生病的小伙子，他还…..,  
里面的人明显压低了声音，我看见他还俯下身亲了那个小伙子的手背！”

“真是不害臊这些年轻人，这种事也敢在医院做。”另一个声音附和着，仿佛听了什么不堪入耳的事。  
“是呢！还以为没有人看见吧，我就说呢哪有关系那么好的同学这么任劳任怨的来照顾。”  
“原来是那个啊,啧。”

阿云嘎不记得这件事，应该是在他睡着之后，大龙有时也会听医生的帮他按摩肌肉或是揉揉挂水时冰冷的手背，但他没有多想过，他们是好朋友，有着同样的梦想，然后呢……他不知道了，自己甚至没有交过女朋友，会不会是那个大娘看错了？

大龙中午来的时候他正看着手背发呆，回想着那个并不存在记忆中的吻，和学长的接触不一样，他从来都不反感大龙的接触，拥抱也好……亲吻也好。

“你先回去吧，我哥今天已经上火车了。”他又摸了摸自己的手背，看着床边的少年因为赌气转过去的身子轻轻的说道。


End file.
